wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gameshowguy2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 18:39, August 29, 2011 Question What do you mean by "bonus round chevrons"? TenPoundHammer 23:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Not the chevrons on the contestant backdrops? If not, then which part of the set are these on? TenPoundHammer 00:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ross Perot Do you know what the bonus question was for the Ross Perot puzzle? TenPoundHammer 21:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Merchandise The video games should have their own page, and the handheld games may fit under that. The board game page would get way too cluttered, so I'd suggest Video Games and (maybe) Other Merchandise. I'd also suggest some pictures be added; the puzzle board would be a source of comparison between video games, for example. -Daniel Benfield 09:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Episode I think I got the August 31 date from the August 29 show (Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee), probably the commercials. They're clearly from the same week due to having the same Bonus Round prizes, and the episode you cited is definitely a Thursday since Bob mentions the champion coming back to "wrap up the week". Unfortunately, Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee seems to have disappeared; the notes I took of it while it was on YouTube were very basic, mainly since I didn't expect to be working on a Wiki. The only puzzle I jotted down the details of was the Bonus Round, for TPH's bonus puzzle site. -Daniel Benfield 08:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Merv's EP Credit It definitely began by 1990, as evidenced by this credit roll (skip to 0:30). It's also the first episode I found with the "flip in, flip out" Enterprises graphic (also, please don't forget to sign with ~~~~). -Daniel Benfield 04:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just went back through some September/October '89 shows – Nancy Jones is still listed first on October 10. Also, I'm very sorry if I sounded snippy or idiotic about the signature thing. :( -Daniel Benfield 05:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Info I felt that the Bonus Round of Christmas Day 1990 wasn't all that unusual or notable. The champ didn't retire undefeated, and the thing about the golden bow went better with the rest of the set info. I meant no offense, though. Everyone has their own style of entering info from episodes, and I respect that. :) -Daniel Benfield 06:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:CBS Winnings Limit Actually, both – $100,000 by October 1989, and $125,000 by Christmas '92. As the years passed and prizes got bigger, the winnings limit got higher and higher until it was decided to remove the concept altogether. -Daniel Benfield 20:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Finale Date A good source would be the sweepstakes disclaimers near the end of the supposed "September 20" show. The last date mentioned is July 19, 1991, as the last date for alternate entry calls. August 30 came from the date Classic Concentration ended in first-run, while July 5 was the last date for the main Wheel sweepstakes. -Daniel Benfield 22:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:$3,500 on Purple $150 Sorry I took so long to respond, but I wanted to do some extensive research – I've checked September 4 to 11/18 to 19/21/27/29, 1989; October 2 to 4/6/9 to 11/13 to 17/23/25 to 27, 1989; February 5 and March 6, 1990; that 1990 episode for which I don't yet have an airdate; May 2/7/10/18, 1990; September 10 and 11, 1990; the January 1991 show with Tricia Gist; April 9 and October 4, 1991; and June 3, 1992. On all of these episodes, $3,500 was on its normal red-$300 spot in both the close-up zoom and afterward. Mind you, I still have a boatload of Seasons 7-9 shows to look through, but I figured I'd give you a status report. :) -Daniel Benfield 07:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Bullets Please remember to, if multiple events happened on a single episode, list them under double bullets (**). -Daniel Benfield 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :There's no "double bullet" button, to the best of my knowledge. Just type two asterisks together. -Daniel Benfield 03:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, sorry. * It's like this: ** Then this. ** And this. ** Plus this. ** Etc. ::Do it just as I did (or as done many times on this Wiki) – a single space after the double asterisk, but no asterisk between each line. Copy-paste if you need to. -Daniel Benfield 04:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Copyright date Ah. Sorry about that. I've fixed it. -Daniel Benfield 04:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:"No More Vowels" Graphic Debut The timeline says October 4, 2004 (Season 22)...unless you know of something earlier. -Daniel Benfield 06:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I stand corrected, then. :) -Daniel Benfield 20:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vanna I don't know. Sorry. -Daniel Benfield 04:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Old Mystery Wedge And in general, if you feel something is needed, go ahead. :) -Daniel Benfield 19:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1/2 Car in Season 28 Sure. As I said above, if you think any addition is necessary, go ahead and add it. -Daniel Benfield 18:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category strip/prize value/credits fonts I really don't pay all that much attention to fonts. Also, I suggest you ask MarioGS or TenPoundHammer about this and any of your other questions; I'm the least-likely person here to know very much. -Daniel Benfield 02:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Fonts I'm terrible with details. If you can show me screenshots of both, I might be able to tell. Otherwise, run it by Mario. TenPoundHammer 04:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Landmark 1.) The only things that should be in ALL CAPS are puzzle answers. 2.) As stated in the MOS, use of a rare category is not noteworthy unless it happens with unusual frequency. One show with Landmark is not notable, but if they use it, say, four times in one week, then that would be noteworthy. I never said anything implying the retirement of Landmark. TenPoundHammer 05:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Fonts Do you have any screenshots of this "Helvetica-like font" when in use? I don't really know much about the era with the sweepstakes. MarioGS 04:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Two Birds, One Subject First, the Radio City Music Hall shows: I don't know, and extremely doubtful given this article dated Halloween 1988 (which, by the way, is damn embarrassing for Wheel). TPH might know more. Second, the intros from November 1992: if there are specific intros for a week, list them under level 2 bullets. -Daniel Benfield 12:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Pennsylvania Yeah, they're the same place. The Civic/convention center was right next to UPenn. TenPoundHammer 18:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New York City That guy has a few dates wrong on his videos. I know the Radio City Music Hall episodes ran 11/14 through 11/25 because I distinctly recall them mentioning it was Thanksgiving on the 9th episode (the bonus puzzle was THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT, further solidifying that), and I've found news articles from late October confirming these dates. TenPoundHammer 20:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:GSN Repeats I honestly don't know. I only had GSN circa 2002-03, and I don't remember watching Wheel. Ask TPH. -Daniel Benfield 02:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) GSN I don't know. I didn't get GSN until 2003. TenPoundHammer 03:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Friedman I think most of it is off-topic since the Wiki's main focus is Wheel. If you can find a more concise way to phrase it, then go ahead. TenPoundHammer 01:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Friedman Info Did you even read his message on this page?! "If you can find a more concise way to phrase it, then go ahead." That's what he said, right above. -Daniel Benfield 16:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Board I'm curious about your edit here. How are you getting 52 with the old board? I count 48 with both the old trilon board and its road-show partner. TenPoundHammer 06:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, you mean the "dummy" trilons in the corners that can't be reached because of the frame? TenPoundHammer 21:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh, that. I always thought they just chopped two trilons in half. -Daniel Benfield 22:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Teen Week 1994 Did the Teen Week really tape at Disney World in 1994? 00:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Dates I wouldn't know. It could be that they got rearranged, or that our timeline is wrong. Daniel probably knows better than I. TenPoundHammer 05:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, sorry, I'm not sure. The press kit has a date on one page of June 28, 1992 (regarding NSS strip programs), so it was clearly made and distributed sometime between then and the first week of September. As we've seen with this current season, weeks can be swapped around after the preliminary schedule is sent out to affiliates and the like. Basically, what TPH said. -Daniel Benfield 06:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) August 29, 1989 Where did you find that episode? Send me a video link if you have one. :) -Daniel Benfield 08:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay elements Please don't make those kinds of edits, man. It clutters things behind the scenes, which produces headaches for editors. Also, I'm not sure what "{C" does, but it really doesn't make sense to me. -Daniel Benfield 07:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you remove the entry about the contestant who lost $39K+ to an incorrect answer? TenPoundHammer 18:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Free Spin on $1,000 Go ahead. -Daniel Benfield 04:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits I don't know what's going on, but your edits to Wheel of Fortune timeline (network) and GSN made a considerable amount of redundant code show up. Please be careful in the future, and use both the "Preview" and "Show changes" buttons. -Daniel Benfield 05:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know how you're editing in "Visual" or "Source" mode, unless you're using the Wikia skin. Also, you can add bullets (*) using Shift-8 on Windows computers. My only suggestion is switching to the Monobook skin in "my preferences" (which I use, hence my confusion). -Daniel Benfield 01:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I again reverted your edits to GSN, for the reasons above. -Daniel Benfield 00:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Advice Under "my preferences > Editing", I have "Enable visual editor (where available)" checked. If that doesn't work, all I can suggest is contacting Wikia support. (Also, Wiki Activity and Recent Changes are essentially the same thing.) -Daniel Benfield 01:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) July 5, 1990 (daytime) I notice you added info about an "American flag" wipe, which I don't remember seeing; to be fair, I only watched the episode once prior to the Sony takedowns, and that was before I began noting the puzzles and contestant names. Is it online again? (And yes, I'm well aware I could be missing the obvious like I did with the August 29, 1989 show; feel free to virtually smack my forehead if necessary. :) -Daniel Benfield 06:04, March 20, 2012 (UTC) December 3, 1996 Where did you find that episode? TenPoundHammer 19:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay elements I reverted your edits because adding those pictures disrupted the flow and pushed the 25 Wedge's screencap well below its section. -Daniel Benfield 05:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alternate Copies It depends. Normally, I put videos "YouTube-RuTube-Other" from the start of that listing to the end. If a video is one part and complete, it goes at the beginning; if only a two/three/etc.-part video is available, I link it appropriately. I generally consider multi-part videos as being alternates, and I try to note differences (different start/end point, whether it has commercials, etc.). I don't think I've ever had a limit in mind for alternates, but I think three is a good maximum. I just don't want to go overboard, though. (And yes, I still dread the notion of adding Season 7.) -Daniel Benfield 18:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Daytime Archive The reason why some episodes don't have contestant names is because I haven't watched them yet and don't want to be spoiled. The archives were originally my personal pages, and I fully realize they've grown beyond that, but I have my reasons for leaving the daytime page "unfinished", as it were. -Daniel Benfield 05:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Seasons Sure, add them. :) -Daniel Benfield 15:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Changing Keys Not at all – the versions went 1983-84-89-92-94-97. The original '83 version is distinctly different than in late '84; the opening and closing renditions of the '89 version were almost exactly the same. -Daniel Benfield 05:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kingskip's Videos Yeah, some of them are wrong. There was a week of repeats at the beginning of January, which shifted everything from late February through the end of the season forward by a week. (My same source also resulted in the December '89 shows being pushed around.) Also, Kingskip has the Radio City episodes' dates wrong. Still, he's trustworthy for the most part and has a lot more airdates right than wrong. -Daniel Benfield 23:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Seasons 13-14 Archives I say you use your own judgment on these matters. :) -Daniel Benfield 03:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) About RuTube Videos... How do you keep getting the "tracks" links? I can't find any such thing on RuTube anymore, and clicking a "tracks" link redirects to a longer address connected to the same video. And if the "tracks" links eventually stop redirecting...we're massively screwed. -Daniel Benfield 06:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Season 25 show February 20, 2008. I should have a date for that Season 22 show soon as well. Guint 15:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : ? Er...never mind, that seems to have been taken care of. Whoops. :P Guint 15:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : OK, good. The recap is here, but it never mentioned the theme for that week; but it did mention "Thanks a Million!". Gameshowguy2000 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Season 20 episode Was a bit harder to find, but I found it...March 13, 2003. Also, thanks for that GSNN site. It had some Wheel information I was interested in for my compendium that I didn't even know existed on the internet. :) Guint 20:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, I know that one well...who can forget the Gift Tag on $350? :P : March 18, 2003. Guint 00:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Season 19 Sorry, afraid not. All my source information has ways to identify any Season 21 show and on, and a good chunck of Season 20 shows. Unfortunately, that's where most of the information I've compiled trails off. Sorry about that. Guint 11:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) StuartMan ...unfortunately, that's something you're going to have to take up with Daniel. I mean, it's his page. Guint 19:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 2/8/05 There has to be. HARRY & SALLY are TWO roles, not one. Guint 01:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Season 22 Heh, knew there was one. :P November 2, 2004. Guint 12:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) $500 and $300 We think the red $300 is changing amounts, presumably to $500. Don't know for sure, though. The two wedge changes I added in are absolutely correct, though. They were clear as day. Guint (talk) 01:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dutch angle Yeah. Tilting the camera sideways like that is called a "dutch angle". Karn Feud did that a lot too. TenPoundHammer (talk) 22:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rashad Yes, he only keeps the shows up for one week. I suppose you can add a link saying that "to view the five latest shows go here," but I think you should talk to Daniel (and probably rashad himself) before doing that. -Guint (talk) 20:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) * I...guess it'd be fine. While I'd rather have permalinks, it'd certainly be better than waiting for someone else to post them. I say go for it. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 21:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Relevance The "similar to the NBC shot" is redundant. There's already a picture showing how they messed up the shot, so it doesn't need any more description. The Olympics description I guess is fine. TenPoundHammer (talk) 22:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Site URL http://dougm.livejournal.com/ MarioGS (talk) 00:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) * Ah, Doug Morris. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ''Twenty-One'' I reverted your edit to NBC because, IMO, it was beginning to veer into irrelevancy. Even then, it was factually incorrect: * "the only surviving episode of the classic version is the ever popular match between Herbert Stempel and Charles Van Doren" – for one, that particular episode (#13, aired December 5, 1956) was the continuation of a match from the previous episode; for two, it is not the only surviving episode, as there's at least three or four others around and online (including the pilot, shot for CBS). ** "the ever popular match between Herbert Stempel and Charles Van Doren that spawned the Quiz Show Scandals of the 50s and 60s." – actually, no it didn't. Stempel claimed that he had been told to take a dive, but nobody believed him and thought he was a sore loser. In reality (and this is what that Quiz Show movie conveniently forgot to mention), it was the 1958 CBS game Dotto that lit the fuse. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 18:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) * Well, I read somewhere that Twenty One and its host Jack Barry were part of the scandals, and it was because of that that CBS originally didn't want him to host The Joker's Wild in the first place, but the people (game show fans included) were willing to give him another chance. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) * They were part of the scandals, but not what set it off. Also, Barry's return to emceeing game shows in the US (and subsequent "apology accepted" from the public, I think) wasn't too long after the scandals, actually – he did KTLA's You Don't Say! and replaced Jay Stewart on By the Numbers (both in the 1962-63 period), with The Generation Gap being his national return to the genre in 1969 (replacing Dennis Wholey for the last 10 episodes). Jack didn't sell a game show until The Reel Game in 1971, though it wasn't for lack of trying. ** Yes, CBS was still skeptical even in 1972 and only gave him 13 weeks, but that was likely also because Jack's past hosting stints didn't last too long and he may have been seen as someone trying to regain the spot he had before the scandals broke (well, that and the network's other choices weren't available; Bob Barker desperately wanted to be a choice for Joker or Gambit because he didn't like those in charge at The Price Is Right, but Bud Grant turned him down). ** Sorry for rambling, there. :( -Daniel Benfield (talk) 06:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Whoops, I must've hit rollback by mistake. Anyway, please don't use "see photo at right", that's kinda implied. TenPoundHammer (talk) 20:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Opening clip As notable as the $1,000,000 win is, I don't see why it's notable as a clip. The clips should only be noted if something is done to them, like the music not being edited out, or having the wrong date or something. TenPoundHammer (talk) 16:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) * Or if it had aired the day of the second $1,000,000 win, which some of us thought would happen. Or if the announcer's dubbed over by Jim, which I thought had happened in this case (turns out someone was trolling me). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Charlie and Johnny Number one, it's Johnny Ols''O''n. Number two, the EOTVGS appears to be wrong about Charlie and Johnny auditioning. TenPoundHammer (talk) 15:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * So basically what you're saying is that the EOTVGS isn't really a reliable source? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * The EOTVGS isn't a 100% reliable source, no – their description of the Rhyme & Reason finale is at least partly wrong, based on the extant audio. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Surprise/Round 3 Prize None of the episodes I've found ever had both Surprise and a Round 3 prize. Can you find one that does? TenPoundHammer (talk) 22:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Edits Most of the time, you're stating stuff that's obvious. The original rules for Free Spin selection are stated elsewhere, so saying "the Free Spin once again awards $300 per letter, similarly to the old rules" is redundant, since we already know the old rules. TenPoundHammer (talk) 07:28, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Let's work together to make this site better. Gamerman1990 (talk) 01:20, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::You're still adding information that's not directly relevant to the content. "relating to the World Series of Poker" is not mandatory for understanding the concept of "Before & After was used for a Prize Puzzle". TenPoundHammer (talk) 03:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, I understand that part...but you also undid my CBS Television City edit as well. When you undid my edit, that also took out the edit I did regarding CBS Television City. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Television City edit was fine since it's another example of how the official Television City website doesn't distinguish between overlapping versions of the same show (or, in the case of Tic-Tac-Dough, a version on CBS that ended shortly before the syndicated run began). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 19:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, when the CBS TTD end and when did the syndie TTD begin? All I remember is that the CBS TJW lasted from 1972-75, and the syndie lasted from 1978-86. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Tic-Tac-Dough lasted on CBS from July 3-September 1, 1978, with the syndicated version debuting on September 18 (the Television City website lists it as taping there from June 1978-December 1980). At the time, Joker had already been back for a year. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC)